


TK 熟（下篇）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: ***避雷：三观不正，非常规乳房发育，亲兄弟，女士内衣，胸部描写***1w字左右，内容可能引起不适，慎入*大学paro*师生 年下 兄弟 年龄差8岁*学生刚×大学老师光一【请务必避雷，忽视此条后果自负。骂人的都是狗。】
Kudos: 27





	TK 熟（下篇）

*  
绝对——不能再发生那种事了。

光一回到家后，立刻将浴缸放满了水，他急不可耐地脱掉了身上折磨人的西服，又小心翼翼地扯掉另一边还没脱落的创可贴，娇嫩的肌肤不可避免地红了一小圈，部分胶印黏在了乳晕上，火辣辣的，却不怎么疼。

他蹙着眉观察裸露在外的乳房有没有变大，又觉得莫名很下流，便转移了目光心不在焉地将裤子也褪掉，却在扯下内裤时才后知后觉地意识到里面垫了几片卫生纸，洁白的纸巾上星星点点黏着些体液，还有少量已经干掉的精痕，本来就薄的脸皮一下子红透了，他咬着唇偏过头，扯着内裤的手收紧又松开，终究还是硬着头皮将脏掉的纸巾抽了出来，他心有余悸地又看了看西裤后面，很怕黏糊糊的体液透过内裤把外面也弄脏，发现没留下痕迹后，才悄悄松了口气，转念之间开始庆幸自己在内裤里垫了东西。

浴室氤氲着热气，光一冲干净身体后进了浴缸，绷了一整天的神经终于彻底放松了下来，他闭上眼睛想让疲惫的大脑放空，不愿回忆起的细节偏偏不听控制地一幕幕涌现。他越想越焦躁，腿脚蹬着水面踢出水花，带动水流翻涌，汇聚到胸前冲刷着乳房，痒痒的，敏感的地方被热水泡着，舒服又磨人。光一停下了动作，不由自主地视线下移——他没戴眼镜，视野并不清晰，低头看自己胸部的时候不得不凑得更近，像个痴迷的自恋狂。

今天还没有记录，一向严谨的生物基因学老师从不会错过身体一丝一毫的变化，他从浴缸里站起来，够到了放在高处的软尺，笨手笨脚地给自己量胸围。这种事怎么说也很奇怪吧！虽然不是第一次做了，可习惯这种事情、想想就很可怕，况且他又不是对自己身体感兴趣，只是想知道胸部会变成这样原因，说到底也没什么值得害羞的……光一红着脸努力为自己开脱，一边扯紧软尺，一边在心里默默记下了更新的数字。

「乳房变大了该怎么办」  
身为男人的盲区让他不得不拿起手机打开了浏览器，问题刚输进去，页面就跳出了上百条解决措施。光一戴上眼镜认真地一条一条翻看，眉头由舒展变得紧蹙，脸色也一阵红一阵白，最终将手机息屏放在一边，重新躺回浴缸里逃避般捂住了脸。

*  
堂本光一做了他这辈子都没想到过的事。

全副武装的男人游荡在晚上七点的超市里，可疑又神秘。他穿了一身宽松的套装，带着口罩，帽檐压得很低，避开路过的客人鬼鬼祟祟到了女装区。这个时间点人并不多，按理说本该有利于行动，却没想到打扮成这幅样子反而更加显眼。周围的环境让光一不安，他没有经验，还很慌张，挪到内衣区的时候根本不好意思细看，几乎是闭着眼睛拿了几件花里胡哨的内衣，拿着拿着又觉得自己的胸部再怎么样也没有女人那么大，于是盲目自信地重新在最小号里选择。没选多久，不远处突然传来了脚步声，光一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他被吓得背后发毛，手忙脚乱地又捞了几件便逃也似的离开了。

到底在搞什么啊……拎着一大袋内衣回来的光一泄了气蹲坐在玄关，他用指尖挑开购物袋，一眼瞥见了粉粉嫩嫩的蝴蝶结包装，苦恼地将脑袋重新埋进了膝窝里。也不知道买的尺寸对不对，那个地方他反正是不愿再去第二次了。

收拾好心情的光一换了身睡衣，他拎着内衣进了卧室，像往常一样坐在书桌前开始写日记。

「六月五号 晴   
夜里做了两次，早晨发现乳房大了些，未测量；不宜穿贴身衬衫，乳房会受到刺激，引发生理反应，具体表现为乳头充血肿胀，阴茎勃起，后庭深处发痒（不排除心理因素）；泡澡后乳房放松，经测量：上胸围82.6cm，下胸围70cm ；对策（暂时）：穿内衣。」光一认认真真地记录着，写完后翻了翻之前的日记，乳房在一天天变大，自己从刚开始的不以为意到后来逐步重视，现在不禁有些恐惧和担忧，科学的理论知识无法给出有说服力的解释，他也不愿冒险把这件事告诉别人，于是开始了严谨细致地自我观察，并写了这么一本《观察日记》——一本详细记录了他一举一动的秘密日记。

他叹了口气，合起日记本上了锁，对着床上的一堆文胸愁眉苦脸。一个个拆开包装，光一总算看清楚自己都拿了些什么玩意，胸前点缀了蝴蝶结的少女内衣还算正常，他居然买了豹纹吊带、半透蕾丝，还有只能兜住乳头的迷你款情趣内衣……害臊地把那些稀奇古怪的东西一股脑扔进柜子里，光一最终选了件淡粉色的纯色内衣，小小的胸垫很低调可爱，看起来像是为发育初期的女孩准备的。他还算满意，脱掉睡衣后生涩地套在了身上，过程不像他想的那般简单，站在镜子前的男人很快急得满头是汗，他笨手笨脚地摆弄小巧的文胸，不是肩带反了就是内衣穿歪了，好不容易调整到正确位置，背后的暗扣却怎么也勾不上，他双手长时间反背着，手臂累得酸麻，偏着脑袋微微后仰，却什么也看不到，失败数次后光一干脆转过身背对着镜子，暗扣太小，他不得不紧凑着镜面，肩胛骨因用力后缩而微微凸起，不断沁出细密的汗珠，顶端不时蹭到镜面，留下小片水渍。他喘着气身体后仰，饱满的胸部翘首挺起，被小巧的内衣勒出一圈白嫩嫩软肉，却毫不自知，一心一意折腾难搞的暗扣。

最终结果光一还是挺满意的，他不自在地扯了扯紧紧勒着乳肉的胸托，站在镜子前打量自己的身体，好像有点小，胸口隐约挤出了乳沟，不过好在大部分都能遮得住，他试探性地捂住被牢牢保护起来的乳房轻轻揉了揉，顿觉新鲜又欣喜，平时碰一下都会起反应的乳头此时被内衣罩住，给了他一种羞于启齿的安全感。

*  
他怎么也没想到堂本刚会在隔天一大早“登门拜访”。难得的双休日，堂本光一没有定闹钟，一觉睡到了九点多，被一阵阵门铃声吵醒，揉着眼睛带了些起床气去开门。

“早上好，哥哥。”

砰——！

堂本光一立刻清醒了，他猛地关起门，冲进房间将散落在床上的内衣塞进衣柜里，又在榻榻米角落看到了前天晚上用完还未收起来的按摩棒，整个人像被电了似的抖了抖，立刻手忙脚乱地捡起来放进了床头柜里。他卷起被子把床褥捋平，戴上眼镜顺了顺自己乱糟糟的头毛，这才想起什么一般冲进了浴室藏其他东西。

堂本刚吃了闭门羹，站在门前发呆。他昨晚没睡好，顶了个黑眼圈从夜晚清醒到凌晨。白天发生的事像电影一样一幕幕在眼前放映，循环往复，再加上他本就丰富的想象力，回忆添油加醋，直接让堂本刚上下都精神了起来。他想起了哥哥在厕所里发出的叫声，隐忍娇媚，色情诱人，和他偷偷看过的黄片里的女人一样，甚至比那些女人叫得还要好听，还要真实。那些水声呢？不像是手冲啊，堂本刚喘着粗气，仔细听着房间里的声音，他从刚才起就硬得难受，一想到哥哥身下传来的不明水声，便忍不住给自己撸了起来，轻微黏腻的摩擦声和隔间里听到的并不一样，哥哥弄出来的声音要更湿、更色，滋咕滋咕的，像不断有水冒出来，是一种比起撸管，更像是被插入的声音……被，被插入…？

精力旺盛的年轻人在想到哥哥是靠后面自慰的瞬间就缴械投降了，他手上黏满了浓稠的白精，想象着光一将手指插进屁股里的样子，瞪大眼睛半天没缓过神来。

他不是善与忍耐的人，有什么事也不喜欢憋在心里，于是一大早就给妈妈打了声招呼，大老远的跑来了哥哥家。其实还有一件事让他有点在意，却荒谬的难以想象，有时候堂本刚也会苦恼于自己过分敏锐的观察力，比如能够注意到光一什么时候换了眼镜，头发稍微剪短了几厘米，锃亮的皮鞋面起了些褶皱，还有昨晚分别时，他看到的…哥哥右边乳头的凸起。

“进来吧。”思绪未来得及飘远，紧闭的房门被打开了。光一有些生硬地侧了侧身体，让出位置给弟弟进屋。

“哦…好…”看到了出现在回忆里的哥哥，向来厚脸皮的年轻人猛然涨红了脸，他一边在心里骂自己下流，一边视线不受控制地往光一胸部和屁股上瞟。哥哥穿着松散的家居服，一直低着头不愿和他四目相对，似乎让自己进来就已经是很为难的事了。

“那个…地方有点小，去卧室坐吧，我倒点茶。”堂本刚点了点头，毫不客气地进了卧室，环顾打量着哥哥一直以来居住的地方，果然和想象中差不多，有点乱，但挺干净，没什么乱七八糟的东西，床头和书桌前放着几本厚厚的书。

若是以往，堂本刚对书籍根本没有任何兴趣，但一想到是光一爱看的，就按耐不住好奇心：哥哥会喜欢什么样的书呢？他想多了解一点自己的哥哥，了解的越多越好。

《人类的由来及性选择》，《自私的基因》，《遗传学》……，就在堂本刚看着书名都快打哈欠的时候，一本手写标题的《观察日记》顿时让他来了点精神。这是本设置了密码的笔记本，很老土的款式，需要手动将打乱的数字调成正确的排序。他刚想试着打开，光一就端着水杯进了卧室。

“哎、我来吧。”立马将笔记本塞回原位，堂本刚装作百无聊赖地四处乱转，自然而然接过了光一手上的水杯。

“喝完就走吧。”光一不打算留人太久，仅仅过了十分钟就开始下逐客令。可堂本刚哪是听话的孩子，虽然有些震惊和受伤，但坐在榻榻米上的屁股毫无挪动的意思。 

“哥，我饿了。” 良久，像是从未听到光一的话，堂本刚放下水杯，厚着脸皮开口：“我要吃蛋炒饭。”

总也不能让人饿着肚子回去吧，光一又心软了，想到就这样赶他走，好像的确没有身为哥哥的样子，说不定还会被妈妈训一顿，于是再次站起身，沉默地进了厨房。

很快外面传来了点火炒菜的声音，堂本刚深吸口气，悬着颗心再次走到书桌前，拿起刚才的笔记本，做好心理建设试起了密码。虽然不太可能，他还是从最简单的试起，慢慢将数字拨弄到了‘0101’——结果居然非常非常意料之外的打开了……

这也太简单了吧，哥哥是认真的吗？堂本刚有些懵了，将信将疑地打开了笔记本，才发现这里面究竟写了什么不得了的东西。

「五月八号，阴   
乳房明显变大，偶尔胀痛，上胸围75cm，下胸围66cm；身体对阴茎刺激反应迟钝（推测为雌性激素干扰），初次尝试后庭插入，半小时内射精，前列腺在入口处约四厘米；对策：1.穿宽松的衣服 2.习惯后庭插入」

「五月十一号，雨  
乳头受摩擦变肿，疑似发炎，已涂药膏；  
喝酒会加强性欲，但射精困难；网购的按摩棒尺寸略大，不易推入，饱胀感明显，跪趴姿势体验较好，不建议跨坐上位姿势，容易快速射精；后庭插入能缓解胸部胀痛，两者关系有待观察。」

「五月十五号，晴  
乳房变大，上胸围77cm，下胸围65.9cm；近期性需求较强，后庭深处时常瘙痒，阴茎勃起频繁，初次使用按摩棒旋转震动功能，十五分钟左右高潮一次；对策：暂无。」

……

堂本刚捂住嘴一页页翻过，他脸颊爆红，大脑逐渐空白，被这个惊天的笔记本震撼到头昏脑胀，兴奋得几乎忘了呼吸。他一直看到了昨天的日记，知道了哥哥在厕所里自慰的确是插后面，也知道了他会做这种事的原因……原来哥哥，哥哥是个有乳房的人，他的身体和普通男人不一样，是甜蜜的，是独一无二的，是…需要穿女士内衣的。

堂本刚想不通，这么隐私的东西，为什么要设置这么简单的密码！如果被别人发现，岂不是非常容易就能解开吗？难道哥哥是笨蛋吗……他往回又翻了几页，看着哥哥一笔一划的字迹，不难想象他是多么认真地记录下了自己每次自慰的经过、身体的变化，以及玩具和姿势的选择。堂本刚很佩服他，也相当自愧不如，因为面对着这样一本观察日记，自己能做到的只有勃起。

*

光一端着热气腾腾的蛋炒饭进来时，堂本刚已经异常乖巧地端坐好了，他浑身紧绷，下体发胀，满脑子都是哥哥的乳房。光一见他没有自己接过来的意思，便俯下身将饭放在了他面前，堂本刚大气不敢出，撇着眼透过睡衣垂坠的缝隙看向里面，果不其然瞥见了白嫩嫩的乳房，真可爱，从侧面看起来又好色，他的胸型微翘，随着动作会轻微晃动，应该一只手就能握住。

光一很快坐回了原位，他看见堂本刚的脸泛起了不自然的红晕，有些担心道： “你怎么了？”

“没、没……”血脉喷张的年轻人埋头吃着饭，强忍住下体勃起的不适含糊不清道。

眼看着面前的孩子脸越来越红，问话也支支吾吾，光一终究还是无法放心赶他回家，他看了眼天气预报，屏幕显示下午三点会有雨，干脆泄了气，随他去了。

“你不嫌挤的话，晚上留下来吧。”扒拉饭的动作顿了顿，堂本刚用一秒钟消化了光一说的话，随即掩住内心的狂喜点了点头。

*  
堂本光一这几天累坏了，他还没习惯穿内衣，冲了个澡就准备睡了。堂本刚过了很久才从浴室里出来，他擦干净身体钻进了被子里，很快又重新兴奋了起来。

“哥哥？”他低声唤道。

没人搭理他。

“光一老师？”身旁的男人离自己很近，堂本刚轻轻翻了个身，借着月光看到了哥哥安静的睡颜，他呼吸均匀，薄唇微启，长长的睫毛扫在下眼睑上，沉静而柔和。“哥哥，你睡着了吗？”六月份的东京空气干燥，天气也有些热，两人挤在窄小的床上，不免都出了汗。光一只盖了一小半被子，手臂和上身都露在外面，他睡得很沉，没机会注意到正深深注视着他的弟弟——也逃过了一劫，没有被那种如狼似虎的视线烫伤。堂本刚直起身，拍了拍光一的脸颊：“哥哥。”

没有回应。

他胆子瞬间变大了，呼吸也急促了起来。看着光一小幅度起伏的胸膛，堂本刚有些口干舌燥，他半跪在光一身侧，隔着睡衣用指尖碰了碰他的乳房，又触电般立刻缩了回来。

“哥哥？”他咽了口唾液，声音因兴奋而发颤，透露出些许隐忍和狂热。缩回去的手再次伸到了光一胸前，他小心翼翼地用双手罩住了光一微微隆起的乳房，像触碰到了世间易碎的珍宝，一动也不敢动了。柔软的、富有弹性的、可爱又性感的，哥哥的乳房……他张大嘴剧烈喘息，脑袋晕乎乎的，被这片柔软冲击得头晕目眩，理智也七零八落。

“好可爱哦，哥哥。”堂本刚的脸颊浮现出一层病态的红，他凑近光一喃喃自语道，俯下身用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的，又探出舌尖舔了舔。“我的，可不许别人知道。”

手指一颗颗解开纽扣，露出了锁骨和乳沟，堂本刚红了眼，疯了般迫不及待地去扯他的睡衣，床垫被挤压得吱吱作响，他猛地使劲，力气却不小心太过，睡衣顺势大大敞开，随之暴露出的乳房也跟着晃了晃。

过于鲜明的刺激直冲脑门，堂本刚硬得要爆炸，他跨跪在光一身侧，双手试探性抚上饱满的乳房，一点点握住那团软肉揉进了掌心，酥得心都快化掉。果然一只手就可以抓住，乳肉从指缝里露出来，白嫩可爱，让人好想咬一口。他爱不释手地玩弄着哥哥的乳房，把那里揉得涨涨的，又将乳头捏肿，甚至没忍住低头含住吸了几口。光一被他弄得难受，低低呻吟了几声，扭了扭腰想要翻身，堂本刚眼睁睁看着面前的乳房晃来晃去，慌乱地收了手从他身上逃下来，侧躺在了光一的身后。

“光一老师？”他心里痒痒的，还没玩够，等到光一的呼吸再次均匀下来，便贴着他的后背低声试探道。手掌很快又伸了过来，堂本刚侧卧着从身后搂住了他，少年的前胸紧贴着光一的后背，毫不客气地再次抓住了他的胸部揉揉捏捏。积压的欲望需要出口，堂本刚有些受不了了，他的下体不由自主地蹭着光一的臀部，由下至上，由慢变快，不多时，少年的呼吸变得愈来愈急，频率也逐渐被打乱，他黏在光一身上将人顶得微微上缩，乳房也晃晃荡荡，快要被揉坏。

“呼…哥哥，真想操你……”他看着哥哥被扰乱的睡颜，觉得他蹙眉的样子也可爱极了。摩擦的动作越来越大，他既想继续欺负睡梦中意识昏沉的哥哥，又有点舍不得让他醒。一番心理挣扎后，堂本刚最终还是选择了放过他，他松开被自己揉出红掌印的乳房，又亲了亲光一汗津津的额头，才恋恋不舍的进了洗手间解决自己的生理问题。

*   
早晨醒来，堂本光一觉得胸口胀胀的，这种感觉不是第一次，他并没有觉得很意外。半梦半醒间，光一突然意识到乳房处不正常的热度，他低下头，惊恐地发现上面正覆着别人的手。

清晨暴击无异于此。  
光一僵直了四肢，冒了一身冷汗，他提心吊胆地回过头，发现贴在身后的弟弟睡得正熟，这才松了口气。他记得堂本刚小时候睡相不好，总喜欢抱着点什么，这次估计也是把他当成了玩偶吧。轻轻握住刚的手腕从胸口拿开，光一蹑手蹑脚地下了床，他在衣柜里翻出一件内衣，又看了眼熟睡的堂本刚，这才拿着浴巾悄悄进了洗手间。

水声很快响起，堂本刚缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼底暗潮涌动。

堂本光一在浴室里给自己穿内衣，这里的镜子很小，他背过身也只能看到一点点的边角，怎么也扣不上去。光一没了辙，套上睡袍把内衣揣进怀里，小心翼翼地进了卧室，他贴在门前悄悄打量着堂本刚，故意干咳了一声。

“咳咳…”

太假了…堂本刚在心里嘀咕。他闭着眼睛继续装睡，看起来还沉浸在梦乡里。

光一见人还没醒，于是放下心来进了卧室，他背对着堂本刚脱下了睡袍，站在等身镜前继续折腾他的内衣。堂本刚偷偷睁开眼睛，一眼就看到了焦急扯着肩带的哥哥，他双手伸在后面，卖力地扣紧内衣扣，却总是勾不到正确位置。堂本刚觉得新鲜又刺激，在光一苦恼的叹气声中再次闭上眼睛，等没了声响后才半眯着重新睁开，再度映入眼帘的画面让他一阵短路，气血上涌，刚才还背对着自己的哥哥此刻面对着自己，他偏过头看着镜子，胸部挺起，乳房翘着，内衣歪在一边勒着乳头，上半身因用力拉扯内衣扣而轻轻发颤，又纯又欲。

“好下流…”  
他已经忍得快发疯，残存的理智被击溃，没有把话藏在心里，自顾自盯着光一晃动的胸部痴迷呢喃。

三个暗扣好不容易勾上了两个，光一还没来得及松口气，就被身后突然传来的声音吓得脸色发白。他指尖哆嗦，难以置信地回过头。

“哥哥，太下流了。”原本应该睡着的弟弟已经站在了身后，他看起来好可怕，黑色的瞳孔幽邃深沉，视线火辣赤裸，肆无忌惮地打量着他鲜为人知的身体，毫不掩饰眼底那股狂热的侵略欲望。

“你…你疯了、拿…唔……”乳房被一把抓住，堂本刚将他抵在了镜子前，狠狠堵住了他的嘴。他像饥渴难耐的野兽，肆意汲取光一嘴里的甜蜜，嘴唇被咬破，渗出淡淡的血腥味，变成致命的催化剂，堂本刚粗鲁地揉弄着哥哥的乳房，把他弄得发抖，泄出痛苦的呜咽，又反击般撕咬着光一的嘴唇，让他疼，让他流泪。光一很快被折腾得身体发软，他呜呜地呻吟着，握紧拳头去捶弟弟的背。堂本刚不依不饶，抬起膝盖在光一腿间大力顶蹭，又加重力度揉搓他的胸，被内衣挤露在外面的那颗乳头颤颤挺立，不时受到指甲恶意的刮骚，肿得惹人怜爱。

“湿了…哥哥……”  
探进内裤的手在入口处顿了顿，堂本刚声音干哑，他发泄般揉着光一的臀部大力扇了几巴掌，啪啪的清响回荡在窄小的卧室里，羞得光一又红了眼眶。

“不要，不要脱…好不容易穿上的……”光一被他按在了地上，跪趴在镜子前，他看见堂本刚压在自己身上，揉着他的乳房去扯内衣带子。

“哥哥乖，你买小了…我给你重买好不好？”挣扎中，光一的眼镜歪在了一边，他头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇通红，双手死死掐着堂本刚的手臂，哭得上气不接下气。堂本刚心疼坏了，又硬得要命，他亲吻着光一的脖颈低哑诱哄：“别哭嘛，我不告诉别人，谁都不告诉。”

“呜、我不要、不要你买……”内衣扣三两下被人解开了，肩带滑落下来，淡粉色的乳罩坠在胸前，暴露出被勒出红印子的乳房，光一不堪地闭上了眼睛，又被人掐着奶头揉出细碎的呜咽。

堂本刚亲吻着光一的后背，吻上被内衣勒出的红痕，细细舔舐，又嫌不够，抬起他的手臂举到头顶，钻过他的下腋想要吸他的奶。光一哪里受得了这些，他被舔得一直发抖，四肢瘫软，脱了力陷进弟弟怀里，上面流着泪，下面含着水。

“不要、别弄了…我可是你哥哥啊……”感受到了弟弟胯间的火热，光一吓坏了，他拼命摇着头想让刚清醒过来，却被紧贴上来的阴茎烫得想逃：“呜呜…你疯了……”

手指挤进了湿润的后穴，堂本刚顶着他的屁股粗重地喘息：“我疯了，都是因为你……”他想起了哥哥的观察日记，慢慢将手指探进四厘米左右的位置浅插按压，光一夹着腿发颤，后穴紧紧吸咬着手指，时不时被顶到穴心哆嗦一下，毫无自觉地越含越深。

“真欠操…”气血旺盛的年轻人被惹红了眼，他把光一的内裤扒到腿弯，按着他的小腹把人钉在了自己胯上。日记里写了，上位跨坐的姿势会容易射精，堂本刚迫不及待想看哥哥高潮，蓄势待发的阴茎顶在臀缝里，一耸一耸往上戳，光一扭着屁股要跑，刚抬起一点就被重新掐着腰固定住，骇人的性器拍打着臀部，光一大腿发抖，眼睁睁看着镜子里的自己浑身泛粉，张着腿被弟弟从身后插进来。

“啊、哈……”比按摩棒还要粗…好热，好胀，太满了，太深了，他会被撕裂，他会死。光一瞪大眼睛不敢动，又浅及深的阴茎似乎没有尽头，插得他小腹抽搐，大脑一片空白。

“怎么样，比按摩棒大吗？”镜子里的光一下半身被拉得大开，长着嘴巴断断续续地发出无意义的单音节，堂本刚长叹口气，整根插进去后舒爽地扭胯往深处又磨了几圈，光一被他磨得蜷起脚趾，颤声低叫着抬臀往上缩，又被重新按下去，迎合弟弟发狠的顶撞。“啊、啊…好大……”他还没能找回理智，身下的少年就急不可耐地托住他的屁股晃动起腰身，光一根本使不出劲儿，弟弟一松手他就整个人往下坐，深处被毫不留情地狠插，一边的乳房也荡起肉浪，光一很快就抽泣着弓起了腰，他被操得摇摇晃晃，甩着逐渐勃起的阴茎含糊不清地摇头：“不要了，不要了……”

“爽吗？哥哥，以后我来当你的按摩棒…好不好……”没有理会光一剧烈的反应，堂本刚掐着光一的大腿根往两边掰，他只退出一点再狠狠撞进去，用力地磨，用力地搅，感受着哥哥持续绞紧的穴道，一点点将他逼上崩溃的高潮。

“啊啊…太深…不要磨……哈、啊啊、啊啊——”光一尖叫着抬起臀射了满腿，他半坐在弟弟胯上一抽一抽地痉挛，穴道小口嘬着里面怒张的龟头，爽得眼前发黑，浑身哆嗦。

“胸还胀吗？”把还在发抖的人搂进怀里，堂本刚重新插了进来，他耸着腰身往前顶，把抽抽噎噎的光一顶到了镜子前， “你看，真可爱，都被勒红了。”就着后入的姿势，光一再次被禁锢住，堂本刚双手抓住光一的乳房，温热的掌心摩擦着挺翘的乳头，手掌将两团软肉揉捏得近乎变形，光一看着胸前饱受蹂躏的乳房，看着弟弟在上面留下鲜红的掌印，绷不住趴在镜子前啜泣起来，后穴里还插着弟弟的阴茎，他根本放松不下，又被甩着巴掌打红了屁股，张着嘴骂骂咧咧地哭：“混蛋，你不能这样…你完了……”

“我完了，哥哥，我们都完了……”堂本刚紧紧搂着光一，不知疲倦地抽出、再重重插入，他声音很轻，有些哽咽。明明决定了不会再让哥哥哭，偏偏他却做不到。一想到结束后光一会怎么恨他讨厌他，甚至恶心他，堂本刚就难过得要流泪，他也不知道自己为什么会这么冲动，会丧失理智，看到哥哥的身体会可耻得产生生理反应。

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”他想着想着便哭了出来，脑袋搭在光一的肩膀上，一边抽泣一边继续操弄。如果结束就是地狱，那他要和哥哥做一辈子爱。

肩膀上传来湿热的触感，光一听着少年无措的哭声，心口有些发紧，喉咙也涩涩的难受。他被顶得很凶，上半身挤压着镜子，又被人搂在怀里，呼吸越来越困难，他张大嘴喘息，闷闷地呻吟，呼出的热气将镜面弄潮，在眼前浮出一小团白雾，光一的镜片很快变得模糊不清，他的眼睛藏在后面，闪着怜惜的泪光，一闭眼就有泪水滑落。

他们沉默地做爱，从早晨做到中午，光一跪趴在乱七八糟的床垫上，被干得抖若筛糠，他射得到处都是，连哭喊都没了力气。

“够了…够了……”再这样下去会被操烂的，他攥足劲推了推压在身上还在缓慢耸动的年轻人，沙哑地颤声道：“已经受不了了……”

“你会赶我走……”他没有起身，哽着嗓子陈述事实“会讨厌我，会逃离我……”

“你不会原谅我……所以，恨我吧。”

光一没有得到解放，他被爆发的年轻人死死压在了身上，肆意索取，疯狂压榨，一次次在过剩的高潮中自我崩溃，最终浑身痉挛着失去了意识。

*

六月七号，阴。

光一醒来的时候，自己正躺在床上，他的身体被清洗过了，换了身干净的睡衣，卧室也整洁了许多。矮桌上放着一份蛋炒饭，用保鲜膜盖住了，旁边是一张便利贴，认认真真写了三个字：「对不起」

很愤怒吗，没有。  
很厌恶吗，也没有。  
但是不正确，不道德，不应该。

堂本光一小心翼翼地爬起来，将蛋炒饭热了热，趁着间隙写完了今天的《观察日记》

「六月七号 阴  
早上起床，乳房胀痛;与他人发生了激烈的性行为，射精次数未知，后庭撕裂感很强；乳房胀痛缓解，性欲缓解，目前状态良好；补充：内衣可能买小了。」

状态的确好了很多，比每次自慰后都要神清气爽。他虽然不愿承认，但事实就是如此。

果然，是需要别人的陪伴了吗。他不觉得自己是个孤独的人，或者说，他更习惯于孤独，一个人生活，一个人承受，久而久之也摸出了门道，去面对琐碎的烦恼，感受细微的快意，他还不打算让自己的世界里闯进其他人。而发生在他身上的奇妙变化成了一切的催化剂，三十多岁的年龄，正在自立，正在成熟，但成熟并不意味着淡漠，没有人是不渴望爱与陪伴的，他后知后觉地感悟，终于意识到了自己的需求。

他可能需要一个恋人，一个床伴，但那绝对不应该是他的弟弟，他的学生——他不能接受，也不敢。

*  
堂本刚连续三天都没来上学，生物基因课上更是见不到人影。光一在不知不觉间开始在意起了堂本刚，他有些担心，给妈妈打了电话。妈妈告诉他，堂本刚可能失恋了，他把自己关在屋子里，整天整天的不出来，还会偷偷的哭。

光一挂了电话，心里百味杂陈。

又过了几天，妈妈主动打了电话过来，温柔的女人在电话那边急得失态，她抽泣着说堂本刚离家出走了，已经三天没回来。光一好言安抚着妈妈，答应帮忙一起找，心里却十万火急，快要气疯。他被自己弟弟侵犯的时候都没有这么愤怒过，光一气他的不懂事，气他的任性，气他让妈妈担心，让自己担心。甚至气他的懦弱，气他没有勇气直面现实。

光一想着想着泄了气——懦弱，没有勇气直面现实。这样的胆小鬼，是自己才对。他没有勇气承受堂本刚汹涌的爱，也没有勇气狠心拒绝，他甚至搞不懂自己，在这么原则性的问题上，居然懦弱地一再退让。

堂本刚不在学校，没人看见过他。光一突然有种强烈的预感，他想都没想立刻赶回了家。

许久不见踪影的弟弟果然在他家门前。少年换下了那身花里胡哨的套装，穿着简单的白衬衫，他的头发修剪过，看上去清爽又干净。

“啪——”堂本光一气急了，红着眼睛给了他一巴掌，又立刻后悔了一般，缩着手想要道歉。

“你打吧，你不生我气就好，你打多少次都好……”堂本刚咬着嘴唇，没有捂脸，他垂直头，眼泪大颗大颗地掉。

“我不知道你喜不喜欢我，想要做爱的那种喜欢，但我很喜欢你，我超级喜欢你……”

“我知道、我们差距太大，我性格不好，年纪还小，哪里都不配不上你……”像是说到了自己的软肋，堂本刚越说越哽咽，他胡乱抹了把眼泪，抬起头睁着亮晶晶的眼睛注视着光一：“但我可以只对你好，我一直以来、都只爱听堂本老师上课，可是，可是我一点也不喜欢生物基因学……”堂本光一静静地听着他哭诉，第一次体会到了窒息般的痛苦，别哭啦，别哭啦，调皮捣蛋的家伙，不要随随便便让哥哥心疼啊。

“从前我不知道，我的眼睛为什么总跟着你走，现在我明白了，我是喜欢你，哥哥，我喜欢你，你说怎么办……”

少年解决不了的世纪难题抛到了哥哥头上，堂本光一愣住了。或许是对性关系的好奇，也或许是一时心血来潮，光一不觉得堂本刚的情感是真切的，少年的爱意总是转瞬即逝，像一场令人困扰的龙卷风，说来就来，说走就走。

“你还太小，有更适合的选择。”  
光一眼里含着泪，心里酸溜溜的，他耽误不起别人，更别说是自己的亲弟弟。堂本刚说自己配不上他，其实是他配不上吧。他不是正常男人，有着无法逆转的生理特征，也没有堂本刚那样不顾一切的勇气，去接受一个自己不敢触及的人。

“我知道！可是选择权在我啊…我愿意去面对，我不怕后悔…我敢啊，你敢吗？”堂本刚捂住耳朵不愿听，他冲光一大吼，哭得撕心裂肺：“你敢吗！胆小鬼！”

你敢吗，胆小鬼。

是，他总是畏首畏尾，把孤独当成保护色，不敢抓住爱也不敢相信爱，他认为爱都需要理由，需要理智，认为爱有对错，需要甄别。可他错了，爱不需要界定，也无法评判，无关年龄，无法控制。他能做到的只有感受，切身的感受。

一阵绝望的沉默后，堂本刚突然被人紧紧抱住了，他被面前的男人镶进了怀里，呼吸困难。哥哥的心脏剧烈鼓动着，压着他的胸膛，扑通扑通、像顿挫的回应：

我是胆小鬼、我敢。

END(?)


End file.
